Nonvolatile memory, such as NAND flash, has driven massive increases in capacity and verification processes to support intelligent devices. In order to reduce the cost per gigabyte nonvolatile memories, these devices have become denser by packing more data in the same silicon area, by scaling the size of the flash cells, adding three dimensional arrays of storage cells, and storing more bits in each of them, but the changes in cell-size and storage cell configuration has come at the cost of read back reliability. In order to manage the multiple bits per cell, the adjustment of the read threshold voltage has become critical and time consuming. As the voltage level of adjacent calls becomes more closer a means for quickly finding the threshold voltage to correctly identify the data stored in each cell becomes more problematic.
Thus, a need still remains for a storage system with read threshold adjustment mechanism to provide improved data reliability and minimize read access times. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.